


Taking Care

by Medie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fandom Stocking 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of Harry in the hands of such Muggles makes his skin crawl, but Sirius is gone and there's no one else.</p>
<p>Until Dumbledore and Minerva bring the baby to his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> written for cookinguptales for the 2012 Fandom Stocking. Sort of forgot to post it here.

James and Lily's daughter is a squalling bundle of red hair and tiny fists the first time Remus holds her.

They watch with proud smiles as he and Sirius fawn over the girl, ignoring the way she cries. For a moment, watching Harriet settle and look at them with curious eyes, it's as though the world fades away and Voldemort doesn't threaten the very world around them.

"Harry," Sirius decides, grinning at Remus. His eyes are delight and excitement and Remus can see a whole new future his eyes.

He smiles.

When Lily had confessed the baby was coming, Remus had watched the hope in her eyes and thought they might yet survive this.

Now he knows that they have no choice and he's never been more terrified.

*

When they find Harriet in the house, Lily's body slumped before her crib, Remus looks down at the quiet child and wishes that she might cry. He misses the screaming, noisy child that had announced her arrival into the world with such fury they jokes she might betray them all to Voldemort by her wailing.

Instead, she looks up at him with a new scar in complete silence.

When Sirius goes to Azkaban, Remus understands. If he begins now, he'll never stop.

*

He thinks, in the beginning, that they'll take the baby to Lily's family. The thought of Harry in the hands of such Muggles makes his skin crawl, but Sirius is gone and there's no one else.

Until Dumbledore and Minerva bring the baby to his door.

He's no idea what he's to do with her, until Minerva puts Harriet in his arms. Dumbledore looks at him with a sad smile.

"You must be mad," Remus murmurs, looking at the squirming baby in his arms. "I can't—what I am—"

"Is all she has left in our world," Minerva says. "As she is to you."

"Sirius—"

"Has made his wishes quite clear," Dumbledore says. "You are the only person he would trust with Harriet's safety. There is no mistake, Remus. You will be fine, the both of you, together."

Remus just nods, barely hearing him. He's not quite sure where to put his hands, Harry keeps _moving._

Watching them both, Minerva shakes her head and briskly moves his hands. He lets her, petrified he'll drop the baby, but when she's done, Harry is settled against his shoulder with one tiny hand beneath his chin.

She quiets and he holds his breath.

It's not the first time he'll do so and the smile on Minerva's face as she watches helps not one bit.

"It'll be fine, Remus," she assures, laying a hand on Harriet's little head. "She'll take good care of you both."

*

He thinks to argue Dumbledore's decision. Sometimes, it seems a near-constant worry in his thoughts. All he can see is one slip, one mistake, and Harriet's life is damned even more than it already is.

He packs Harry's things so many times. Ready to take her back to Dumbledore, to tell him that it's not _right_. Someone of his affliction shouldn't be trusted with a child.

Still, when she climbs into his arms, stuffed owl in one hand and her favorite book in the other, he can't bear the thought of giving her up.

*

Until he has to.

Harriet pushes her glasses up, grinning at him as he stands before the train. He's always known this day would come, but that doesn't make its arrival any easier.

"I'll be fine, Remus," she says, hugging him yet again. "I promise."

"I know," he says, smiling at her. She's already seen and survived the worst, but that doesn't stop fear from clutching at every step. "But I'm allowed to worry."

And he does. Right up until he commends her into Hagrid's care and, perhaps, even a little beyond that.

*

He understands why when Dumbledore summons him to Hogwarts.

*

On the train home, Harry looks at him. "What happens now?"

He cuddles her close and kisses the top of her head.

"Home, then supper and bed."

The rest will have to sort itself out in the morning.


End file.
